Sanctuary Samhain
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Halloween at the Sanctuary. Some fun and giggles and TESLEN


Nikola was doing his best to look busy, but in reality he was starting to get bored. While the hollow earth technology at his fingertips was still amazing and awe inspiring, it left him feeling humble by all the inventions he didn t think of first. So when there was a soft knock on the door of his lab in the new underground Sanctuary, Nikola was more relived than anything.

Not that he was about to let the 'kids' know that.

"What!? I'm busy here." He snapped without turning to face the door.  
"yes you said that. But you haven t come out for days. Not even to invade my wine cellar." Said the calm, unmistakable voice of Helen Magnus.

"Oh its you." Nikola answered without looking at her, this time to hide his blush. "I thought it was wolfie. Or that hair gel fire hazard"

"No. Will is setting up decorations with Abby and Henry went with Kate to find some last minute costumes.

"Costumes?" Nikola repeated. "Are they putting on a play?"

"No Nikola. Its Halloween. Wont you join us? I'm sure we can find you a costume."

"Halloween?" Nikola sneered. "that's a children s holiday."

"Just because we aren't young doesn't mean we have to be boring Nikola. And it would be a lot more fun if you were there" Helen said sweetly. Nikola turned to face her and caught his breath.

"Well well Helen. Trick and treat." he grinned, Taking in her costume.

She wore a long medieval dressed that hugged her form in majestic purple velvet. The sleeves draped over her arms were sheer from the elbow down and long enough to touch the floor. The neckline plunged almost daringly low, with a small lace corset over the chest. At her throat hung a large amethyst pendant on a silver chain.

Nikola nodded his head in approval

"So you will come to our little party?" Helen smiled enticingly.

"If you re going to walk around dressed like that, who can refuse." Nikola smirked and reached for her hand. Helen spun deftly out of reach.

"You ll have to wear a costume though." She warned him as she lead him out of the lab.

"Mmmhmm" answered the vampire. But he wasn t really listening. The gentle sway of Helen s hips occupied all his attention.

She lead him to a small sitting room that was quickly being over taken with black and orange crepe paper. Sheets designed to look like ghosts stood in one corner and the fireplace mantle had been taken over by jack-o-laterns. Abby smiled at Nikola as she helped Will hang up cardboard bats. The pair were dressed as Superman and wonder-woman. Nikola rolled his eyes. Superhero costumes. How predictable.

"Really Helen isn t this all a bit Cliched?" Nikola asked, surveying the model skeleton set up by the couch. Helen shrugged.

"They wanted to do something fun and a little silly. for traditions sake. Nikola its harmless."

"Tesla. You decided to join us after all." Henry walked in with Kate and smiled. "Good thing I got you a costume just in case. They didn t have a lot to choose from though... last minute and all." Henry said apologetically.

"Did you get me Loki?" Big-guy asked, entering the room behind Erica. Nikola guessed from the tall black coned hat on her head she was supposed to be a witch.

Henry blushed. "I couldn't find Loki in your size dude." Henry pulled out a Frankenstein monster costume. "I could only get you this."Big guy looked at it with a dismissive grunt.

"You know I bet if we shaved you, you would look like Druitt." Kate giggled. Big guy rolled his eyes and went to change into his costume. Henry grinned and turned to Nikola.

"And for you we have this Ta-daa!" He said brightly and pulled out a vampire costume. Nikola turned to Helen.

"They are mocking me." He whined. Helen rolled her eyes, clearly amused.

"Sorry Dude. we couldn't find anything else." Henry sighed. "We searched and searched. If you want Ill trade with you... Kate picked mine out" He turned to Kate who grinned mischievously and pulled out a wolfman mask. Nikola chuckled and took the Vampire cape.

"Nice Kate. Real classy." Henry rolled his eyes and slipped on the mask.

"I think you look hot."Erica smiled and kissed the rubber cheek. Henry smiled and pulled the mask off to return the kiss.

"Oi vay. So what about you, Booty call Barbie?" Nikola asked Kate. "Wheres your costume?"

Kate made a face and pulled out a cat woman costume. "It was either this or some kinky princess costume. Snow white call girl.."

Abby smiled. "Oh... well it suits you. The cat woman I mean."

Helen nodded. "Go on and change. Supper will be ready soon and everyone agreed to be in their costumes for that."

Kate nodded and lead the others out, handing Nikola a pair of plastic fangs. He slipped them on and playfully bit helen.

"At least now I have an excuse to nibble your neck." he teased.

Helen pushed him off with a laugh. "Go change. I'll meet you in the dining room. We have avolati, pumpkin bread, spaghetti and meatball Stromboli."

Nikola changed quickly in his room and returned to the dining room where Garris was helping serve the food. He was wearing skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt with a black hoodie and a baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes.

"I thought we had to wear costumes." Nikola pouted as he pulled Helens chair out for her.

"I am" Garris grinned. "I'm dressed as a new yohkah"

Nikola rolled his eyes. "Suddenly Count Hackula doesn't seem so bad." Nikola whispered as everyone took their seats.

"My father had a special prayer for Halloween.

_You suffered and were tempted._  
_You are powerful to come to the aid of those who are assailed by the evil,_  
_For you are the support of your people._  
_Protect with Your Right Hand_"

Nikola smiled and whispered along.

_"those who trust in Your Name._  
_Deliver them from the Evil One,_  
_and grant them everlasting joy._"

Helen smiled and poured Nikola a glass of wine as everyone filled their plates.

"I hope everyone has saved room for dessert." Abby smiled as the group finished eating. "Erica and I made a Halloween pudding."

Nikola leaned in to Helen. "Remember that time James swallowed the Thimble?"

Helen giggled. "He thought he didn't get anything at all. We had to use the primitive x-ray machine you built to show him..How did you know it would work?"

"Genius remember?"

"Ah."

"You gave me the slice with the key." Nikola said thoughtfully.

"You were leaving for new york. I thought it would do you good." Helen shrugged.

Abby and Erica disappeared into the kitchen and returned triumphantly carrying a giant pudding between them.

"Magnus would you do the honors?" Abby asked, handing her the knife.

Helen smiled and cut the pudding into 9 equal slices,one for each of them.

"We had to add some things. To spread it out you know."

Garris was the first to find a coin in his piece.

"that means you'll be rich." Helen smiled and dug out a ring from her own piece.

"Wedding bells for you Helen?" Nikola smirked. "Who could the lucky guy be?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Give it up Tesla."

Erica laughed as she pulled out a bottle top. "look, I have an abundance of children coming my way." She smiled and showed Henry, who blushed.

"I have no objection." Henry said as Kate squeaked in surprise and pulled a bead from her mouth.

"That's one of the ones we added. It means harmony." Abby explained.

They ate in silence for a while until Big guy bit down on an eraser

"This is for luck isn't it?" He asked holding up the eraser

"Abby did you swallow yours?" Will asked, looking at his girlfriends empty plate. She rolled her eyes and smushed the rest of his pudding into his face. Will licked his lips and pulled out a key as Henry fished a keyring from his own slice.

"Will yours is a symbol for a journey. But Ive never seen Henrys before." Helen said thoughtfully.

Erica nodded. "Its for happiness."

"Well I'm guaranteed to have that with you and Little Alaster." Henry smiled.

Nikola looked at the tiny bit of his own pudding left and fished out a button

"Oooo" Abby grinned "Nikola is in lo-o-o-ve"

Helen laughed and put a hand on the vampires shoulder "have a new pigeon wife I don't know about Nikola? " she teased.

"Would you be jealous Helen?" He smirked.

Abby wiped her mouth and stood up. "Come on. Lets go play Nut Burning. A game played among friends to determine who will remain friends and who will drift apart. Each person is given a nut.

Then you name your nuts-"

"I beg your pardon?" Nikola asked as Will snorted.

"I already have." Big guy grinned. Kate almost fell over laughing. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You name the Hazelnut." Abby clarified and handed them out. "You give them your name. The you put them by the fire... Kate stop laughing. If they burn equally the friendship is solid. If yours moves away from the others the friendship will end."

"Ok so this is Will." Will said placing his nut near the fire.

"Will is a nut Will is a nut!" Kate teased.

"The FBI has been saying that for years." will replied as Abby and big guy added their hazelnuts to the fireplace

"Kate"

"Henry"

"Erica"

"Garris"

"Helen!" Nikola whined petulantly.

"Nikola" she warned and added her own nut. "Helen."

"Oh fine Nikola." The vampire sulked and added his hazelnut last, placing it close to Helens.

Helen sat back on the couch listening to the others discuss their favorite missions and ignoring Nikola who stared at her openly. Suddenly during a loll in the conversation, Abby poked Kate playfully.

"You remind me of the babe!"

"What babe?" Garris asked uncertainly

"The Babe with the power" Erica chimed in.

"What power?" Henry grinned

"Power of Voodoo" Kate said gleefully

"Who do?" Will recited

"You do" Kate grinned

"Dear God" Nikola moaned

"Do what?" Big-guy asked in confusion

"Remind me of the babe" the five said in unison.

"What just happened?" Garris asked big guy who shook his head.

_**POP**_

Everyone jumped at the unexpected noise.

"Oh the hazelnuts, one of them popped." Erica sighed and pointed to the nut moving away from the others. "Abby isn't that yours?"

Abby shrugged lightly. "Well its just an old game. I don't think it really means anything. anyway I'm having as much fun with you guys while it lasts."

Kate stretched and stood up. "Lets do something else."

"How about we bob for apples?" Erica suggested.

We need to get a tub and a good supply of apples. Fill the tub with some apples and fill to within a few inches of the top with water.

Contestants take turns trying to retrieve an apple with only their mouth by placing their heads in the tub. Generally prizes are awarded to the first person who can successfully retrieve an apple."

"Sounds like fun. And you Dracula, no fangs real or otherwise. "

Henry and Gig-guy went in search of a large wooden tub and filled it with Water as Erica and Helen went to fetch some apples. Kate and Abby procured a few yards of rope.

Kate tied Helen and Nikola s hands behind their backs. Nikola growled and struggled.

"What the- What are you doing?" He asked trying to pull his hands free. "Whats the big idea?"

"It keeps you from using your hands." Abby explained.

"Why? Helen!" Nikola whined. Helen rolled her eyes and knelt beside the tub. Nikola complied with one last sullen look at Abby and Kate.

"Ready? GO!"

Helen and Nikola dunked their heads in, ducking and splashing in search of pair came up at the same time, clamped on the same apple. Helen smiled and raised her eyebrows. Nikola vamped long enough to cut his hands free then slowly pulled Helen to her feet. She complied willingly, keeping her eyes locked on his.

Nikola relinquished the apple and pulled it away from Helen carefully. Helen let go without a fight.

"Helen."

"Nikola."

And then they were kissing. Nikola wasn't sure who initiated it,nor did he care. Helens soft lips were caressing his own and he wasn't letting her go again. He wrapped his arms across her velvet swathed hips and pulled her body against his. She responded without hesitation, deepening the kiss and moaning softly. Nikola smiled against her mouth and slipped his tongue over her teeth.

"What the f-" Kate exclaimed in disgust.

"Yuck!" Henry agreed. Abby and Erica awed as Big guy rolled his eyes.

"About time" he muttered.

"Silence from the peanut gallery." Nikola pulled his cape over himself and Helen, blocking them from the view of their spectators

"I love Halloween" Nikola grinned and pulled Helen close, kissing her even more thoroughly.

**The End**


End file.
